Everything Is a Mess
by Stars2Heaven
Summary: Julia Chang attends Mishima High. A young, smart, friendly girl, who gets along with everyone. She seems confident, although, she has a play audition; which she's dreading. Maybe, someone helps boost her confidence? (AU, may be turned into either a two-shot, or a small story)
1. Dreams Come True

_**AN: OMG, this was one of my first stories lol, well one-shots. I must say, this was written horribly lol. But then again, was early days writing. I have re-edited this, and also all my other stories =)**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**Summary: Julia Chang attends Mishima High. A young, smart, friendly girl, who gets along with everyone. She seems confident, although, she has a play audition; which she's dreading. Maybe, someone helps boost her confidence?  
**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, Namco, the Tekken nor any characters**_

**Everything Is a Mess**

**Chapter 1 – Dream Come True**

_Everything is a mess! On top of that, I'm so scared for this audition! _Julia was about to have a drama audition for a play. She always got nervous. Though she had nothing to be nervous about, she was an extraordinary actress. _What should I do? Should I bail? "_No, Julia! That's just silly. You don't want to be called a loser do you?" she muttered to herself; having not realised a voice had called out to her.

"Hey."

She looked up to see who it was_, Oh my God! It's him! _She tried hard not to faint, which was a task much harder to fulfil. It was Jin Kazama, a handsome Japanese boy in her class. He had jet black hair, like a raven's feathers, his smooth intense brown eyes, had captured her soft hazel ones. _Snap out of it! _She told herself. But how could she? She was quite literally staring at the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes upon. The truth was, Julia had liked him ever since the first day she met him. Jin was extremely popular, not just for his looks, but for his personality, his excellent grades, and he was on the soccer team. All the girls had crushes on him. Who wouldn't?

The boy noticed, she wasn't acting as herself, and snapped her out of her thoughts. He asked, "Julia, are you okay?"

She brought herself back down to earth and responded, smiling weakly, "I'm fine Jin."

"I wish," she muttered quietly to herself, he heard and smiled at her.

"Jules, there's no need to be worried about the audition. You're sure to get in!" he smiled.

She looked at him, as he sat down on the bench besides her. She asked, "You really think so?"

The boy grinned, "I know so."

They smiled at each other, as she could see sincerity in his eyes. He had managed to cheer her up and get rid of her worries. "Thanks Jin."

"No problem."

"Julia Chang!" called a short woman coming out of the class, where the auditions were being held. It was Julia's turn. She was feeling sick once again, and smiled weakly, at the woman who spoke with a generous smile, "Come in my dear."

Julia stood up, taking a deep breath and made her way over to the woman. Jin remained in his seat, watching her; she turned around to see him give a goofy smile and a slightly cheesy 'thumbs up'. The girl smiled and followed the woman into the room. _Here goes._

* * *

The audition was over; she walked out of the classroom and went to look for Jin, but couldn't find him anywhere. She sighed, "He's gone."

She was about to leave school and suddenly a voice stopped her. "Looking for me?"

She turned around and smiled, "Oh! Hi there. Where'd you go?"

He smiled and walked up to her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She of course was shocked, as it wasn't the 'answer' she was expecting to her question. At that moment everything went blank, silent, nothing else seemed to be there. No, Julia couldn't think or see or even feel anything then, expect for the gorgeous man; her crush, kissing her. It felt all to good to be real; surreal. But no, this was definitely happening. She was leaning with her back against the corridor wall, as Jin stood in front of her, his face moving down to hers, as his lips captured her incredibly soft ones. She responded to his gentle but still satisfying kiss. Her first kiss, taken by Jin Kazama, her first crush. His lips felt just as tender and wonderful as she imagined. Yes, she had imagined kissing Jin, as many girls did. His hands were surprisingly soft, and felt so nice on her cheeks, holding her gently. His kiss was just as tasty as her was himself. She never wanted it to end, she could kiss him all day if she could. But after a moment of bliss, he pulled away slowly. Her eyes still shut tight, still in shock of course. Julia opened her hazel eyes to see his dark ones, smiling at her. Just then it hit her, he had kissed her and she had kissed him back. Instantly, she felt herself blush, her eyes looked back down to the floor; feeling embarrassed.

She asked, "Um, what was that?"

Jin looked down at her and smiled, placing his index finger under her chin, hooked with his thumb. He moved her face up to look at him. "Something, I should've done a long time ago."

She smiled shyly at his reply. She really couldn't believe what had just happened. But it was a glorious moment, which she could never have expected.

He smiled. "So, did you get the part?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied with a massive grin.

They walked down the corridor, and as they were walking along, Jin held her smaller hand in his hand. She looked up at him smiled, whilst their fingers intertwined with one another. The pair smiled at each other and walked out of school. Julia could not have had a better day. No, she couldn't have. She got the part in the play, and most of all, the guy she had fallen in love with; since the year before. Jin Kazama had kissed her, and clearly felt the same way. Yes, her day was perfect now. Her pink lips curled into a soft, warm smile as she thought about this.

_I love you Jin Kazama._

* * *

**AN: Yes, I changed it about a little. I felt that the original kiss scene was well just too bland. Hence, I've changed it. I was hoping it showed Julia's feeling more, because this one-shot was about her more-so than Jin. And y****es, I know it's a little short lol. ho****wever, I may plan on doing a chapter 2, to this one-shot; making it a two-shot. The two-shot will show Jin's feeling about the kiss etc.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this! R&R people! **

**Much Love =) x**


	2. Sunday Morning

**AN: Here's chapter 2! Yes, I decided to update this after so many years lol!**

**Again, excuse me for any spelling/grammer msitakes. And sorry if the characters seem out of character, it is AU based after all. But I hope you all enjoy it! Yes it's short lol. I haven't decided whether this should be a two-shot, or a short story. I think it depends on the reviews.**

**Anwyays, enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own, Namco, the Tekken nor any characters**_

* * *

**Everything Is a Mess**

**Chapter 2 – Sunday Morning**

It was Sunday, ten in the morning, the weather was cold, and as it was December. Jin was dressed and just putting on his converse, tying the laces. He was about to head out to meet up with Julia for brunch. Once he was done, he took his keys and headed out. As he walked, he smiled thinking of meeting up with her. The two had been together for nearly a month now; it felt amazing to him. He couldn't wait to see her, to see those gorgeous hazel brown eyes of hers, to touch her silky chocolate locks; but most of all, to kiss her soft pink lips. Yes, Jin Kazama was in love. He didn't expect to fall in love so quickly. But with Julia, it felt perfect; felt so real. He loved every little thing about her; like how she would avoid eye contact when feeling shy, he found it adorable. Yet Julia was quite the independent type of girl, which he really admired and loved about her. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind; it was just another quality of hers he loved.

It wasn't long before he had reached the cafe, where they decided to have brunch. He took a look at his wrist watch, making sure he wasn't late. _I'm on time. _His eyes shifted back up and saw his girlfriend smiling, as she waved a little. His lips curled into a smile as he approached her. "Hey."

"Hi," she replied, still smiling and he placed a small kiss on top of her head.

Julia was dressed casual, wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with a simple white top, underneath a warm black, knee length coat. She had a scarf wrapped around her neck, as it was cold after all. The pavements were a little slippy, as it they were covered with slight ice. Therefore, Julia made sure to wear grip proof boots. But the girl still felt a little cold, which he picked up on and smiled, "Let's go inside."

She smiled with a nod.

* * *

After brunch, the youngsters were walking home, hand in hand. They had only been dating for a month, but it seemed like they had been together forever. Jin loved that feeling. The truth was, he'd never really felt like this about any other girl. He enjoyed being with Julia, he was able to be himself completely. As he thought about this, Julia noticed his silence, "Hey? You okay?"

He snapped out of his daze, smiling and nodding.

"Looks like it's going to snow huh?"

He looked up at the sky, as was she. It really did look like it was going to snow, Julia smiled.

"It's different."

Jin raised his eyebrow at her waiting for her to explain. She laughed at his expression, it was so cute. She spoke, "Well, it's different because in Arizona, it's always so hot."

"Oh yeah," he smiled sheepishly.

As they continued to walk, Jin stopped abruptly. Julia looked up at him, wondering why he stopped, but was startled when she found herself, leaning her back up against the wall. Her eyes fluttered a little at his actions as she confused to what he was doing. She was about to speak when she felt his breath on her; his face moved down to hers, making her blush a little. Jin's beautifully darks eyes met her own, as he stared into her, about to say something. However, he couldn't say anything for some reason. Julia spoke up, "Jin what're-."

Instantly, she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes were open for a few moments at his sudden behaviour, but gradually, she felt her eyes close shut and she gave into his kiss. Jin smiled a little against their kiss, as he continuously captured her lips with his own. Despite the coldness, her lips were just so soft and warm as always. He loved kissing her, and could do it all day if she let him. At that moment there was no noise, just them. His hands were cupping her face as he carried on kissing her, whilst her hands rested lightly on his chest. He knew it might have sounded cliché or something out of a movie, but he knew right then, he was in love. Completely in love with her. It made sense why his heart would race every time he would see her, or was with her. In all honesty, Jin liked her ever since she first walked into their class. But just never had the courage to say anything, until that day, one month ago; her audition. And boy was he glad he did what he did that day. He slowly pulled himself away from their kiss, whispering, "I love you Julia Chang."

Her eyes instantly popped open upon hearing his confession. She was blushing and smiled lightly. He had kissed her the exact same way, when he first kissed her. Perfectly. The young girl's eyes met his, seeing a dorky yet sexy smirk plastered on his ridiculously handsome face.

She laughed a little and replied, "I love you too Jin Kazama."

Once again, he gave his dorky yet charming grin, before kissing her once again.

Jin Kazama was beginning to love Sunday mornings.

* * *

**AN: Done lol! =) I hope you all enjoyed it lol. R&R people! **

**Much love =) x  
**


End file.
